


Stagionatura di due giovani uomini

by NicknameNotFound



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicknameNotFound/pseuds/NicknameNotFound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao Kazunari ha un serio problema.<br/>Midorima Shintarō sta uscendo out of character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stagionatura di due giovani uomini

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scelto un titolo stupido che li fa sembrare due formaggi, ma lo spirito della raccolta è che si tratti di due tonti imbranati che si innamorano un po' alla volta, quindi lo trovo del tutto appropriato.

A dire il vero sembra una coincidenza troppo ridicola che _tutti_ i regolari del club abbiano avuto contemporaneamente imprevisti inderogabili. E’ la seconda o terza volta che Kazunari se lo ripete, mentre guarda i numeri dell’orologio digitale in cima ad un palazzo e aspetta che il semaforo diventi verde. Batte nervosamente il tacco sul bordo del marciapiede, con le mani affondate nelle tasche del giubotto senza maniche. Doveva essere un’uscita di gruppo per fare un giro dei negozi sportivi, un modo divertente per passare insieme il fine settimana per festeggiare il terzo posto alla WinterCup. Un gran peccato che gli unici segni dai senpai siano state, l’una dopo l’altra, le mail di scuse che hanno informato Kazunari dei mille imprevisti che avevano impedito loro, _all’ultimo maledetto momento_ , di presentarsi all’appuntamento. 

« Takao.» 

Si accorge che il semaforo è verde solo perché ha un brivido ogni volta che quella voce lo riprende con quel tono. E’ così piena di delusione oltraggiata e fredda solennità che Takao ogni volta pensa di aver fatto qualcosa di ignobile e poi ricorda che si tratta solo di Midorima Shintarō. E allora sente il bisogno di guardarlo e sorridergli. O fargli ripetere il suo nome allo stesso modo, registrarlo e rinominarlo con la motivazione di quel tono, giusto per ricordarsi quanto sia facile far innervosire Shin-chan con la più piccola stupidaggine. 

Kazunari non sa neppure come siano riusciti a convincere il loro tiratore a partecipare – aveva ripetuto almeno cinque volte che non sarebbe uscito con le previsioni del tempo che assicuravano nevicate per quella sera, ma alla fine si era presentato all’appuntamento con un giaccone nero e una sciarpa di lana verde evidentemente fatta a maglia. Puntuale come sempre. 

Solo che ora grazie agli imprevisti dell’ultim’ora, sono da soli. Per qualche motivo sconosciuto, Kazunari sente le orecchie andare in fiamme sotto all’imbottitura delle cuffie di peluche. Si ritrova a contare sulle dita della mano, muovendole lentamente nella tasca, quanti giorni manchino al giorno di Natale. Cinque giorni. Forse quello è solo uno scherzo organizzato da Miyaji-senpai. Forse Shin-chan non se n’è ancora andato a casa perché si sta facendo stupidissime domande sul destino e sulla perfezione di quelle coincidenze coordinate. Forse Oha-Asa ha accennato qualcosa in merito e per i nati nel cancro oggi è importante tenere d’occhio le coincidenze. O magari ha solo voglia di farsi un giro in compagnia a prescindere dal meteo e a discapito del suo carattere che gli impedirà sempre di ammetterlo.

« Takao.»

Kazunari si sente strattonare di lato ed evita di scontrarsi con un passante per un soffio. Riscuotendosi, accenna delle scuse con il capo all’uomo di fronte a sé e poi si concentra sperduto sulle cinque dita che sente serrate attorno al braccio. 

« Takao, guarda dove vai.»

Shin-chan gli stringe il braccio per alcuni istanti prima di lasciarlo andare, lanciandogli un’occhiata di rimprovero che fa venire voglia a Kazunari di provare a imitarlo solo per vedere se le sue sopracciglia possano aggrottarsi così tanto. Ha l’inspiegabile voglia di farsi riprendere ancora qualche altra volta solo per risentire quel tono di voce, anche se lo fa sentire come un bambino sgridato da un severo e iperteso fratello maggiore.  
Oh. Kazunari si lascia quasi sfuggire una risatina. Anche lì in mezzo alla folla, ha avuto una visione sfumata di Midorima con un grembiule da maestro d’asilo che cerca di afferrare dieci poppanti intenti a gattonare in dieci direzioni diverse. Non sa se sia per via della propria immaginazione distorta, ma in questo preciso istante vorrebbe solo sporgersi per dare un buffetto alla guancia di Midorima solo per vedere la sua reazione. 

« Tienimi la mano se hai paura che mi perda.» lo provoca, con un sorrisetto divertito sulle labbra. Sorriso che si affievolisce quando incontra gli occhi di Midorima da dietro gli occhiali e ha l’impressione di aver appena assistito a quel genere di evento irripetibile che capita solo una volta nella vita. 

« Non dire idiozie. Cammina e basta.» Shin-chan taglia corto, ma Takao ne è sicuro, almeno quanto è sicuro del fatto che quella sciarpa fatta all’uncinetto sia il suo oggetto fortunato del giorno. Forse perché lo sta aiutando a nascondere la nuvola porpora che gli ha _evidentemente_ colorato le gote. L’oroscopo deve aver predetto una giornata imbarazzante per il cancro. Rimane immobile a fissare quelle guance che emergono dalle spire della lana, i movimenti nervosi degli occhi e il modo in cui Midorima sta battendo le palpebre oltre le lenti appannate dal respiro. 

« Hey, Shin-chan.» mormora, affascinato « Non dirmi che ci hai pensato davvero. Stai arrossendo.»

L’occhiata che riceve in risposta è così piena di rabbia e oltraggio che ora Kazunari potrebbe scommetterci: non lo immaginava, ma la pelle chiara di Midorima è così chiara che quando arrossisce riesce a quasi a sfumare nel viola. E’ una cosa stupidamente adorabile e lo è forse il doppio ora che la vede manifesta sul volto di un ragazzo di quasi due metri d’altezza. 

La mano che stringe il telefono già aperto guizza fuori dalla tasca e prepara la fotocamera per immortalare quell’istante, ma Shin-chan lo allontana con una manata scorbutica:

« Non dire idiozie. Che motivo avrei di fare una cosa simile? Cammina e basta!»

Le labbra gli si arricciano in un broncio mentre Midorima lo supera, facendogli perdere completamente l’occasione « Ooookaaaay.» cantilenante, non ha altra scelta se non fare ciò che Signor Asso gli dice di fare. 

Inizia a nevicare e Kazunari se ne accorge solo perché nota i primi puntini bianchi e soffici tra i capelli lisci di Shin-chan. Inciampa quasi nella folla mentre cerca di raggiungerlo, riponendo il telefono nella tasca per affiancarlo senza rischiare gomitate nello sterno.

« Takao.»

Di nuovo il tono accusatorio di Shin-chan. Kazunari deglutisce mentre ritrova l’equilibrio e si raddrizza al suo fianco, intravedendo nella visuale periferica un movimento cauto della mano dell’altro. Nella sottile nevicata, ha la sensazione che Midorima abbia nuovamente allungato la mano per aiutarlo, ma questa volta la sua natura ha avuto la meglio.

Takao Kazunari deglutisce di nuovo. Shin-chan è troppo adorabile e tsundere ed evidentemente preoccupato. Troppo contatto fisico nel giro di cinque minuti. Ora forse sarà lui ad arrossire talmente tanto da necessitare un autoscatto. 

Dopo due ore trascorse con l’asso della Shutoku, Kazunari è quasi grato di poterlo accontentare sedendosi al tavolo di Starbucks e poggiare le quattro buste che con uno sguardo lo ha fatto sentire in dovere di portare al suo posto. Due paia di scarpe nuove, delle camice ed un cappotto assurdamente pesante: non sa perché esattamente abbia accettato di fare il facchino per assecondare un capriccio, ma questa volta non hanno neppure avuto bisogno di giocarsela al jan ken pon. Prendergli le buste gli è quasi venuto naturale.

Si toglie le cuffie imbottite ed il giubotto smanicato, osserva Shin-chan mentre si sfila il cappotto nero e ordina che la cameriera porti loro due tazze di cioccolata calda con la panna montata. Kazunari perde un istante a riflettere se forse dovrebbe lamentarsi, perché Shin-chan non gli ha chiesto nulla in merito a cosa volesse bere, ma poi decide di non fare storie.

Rimangono in silenzio per la maggior parte del tempo e Midorima non ha nulla da ridire dell’insolita, forse beneaccetta, scarsa iniziativa chiacchiereccia di Takao. 

Kazunari ha un serio problema. Sta guardando le ciglia di Shin-chan ed il modo in cui sfiorano le lenti degli occhiali dopo che lui li risistema sul ponte del naso. Il colletto della camicia bianca spunta da sotto al maglione grigio con lo scollo a v e sfiora la linea della mascella. Sta battendo le dita fasciate sulla superficie del tavolo, un toc toc toc ritmico che non perde mai il tempo. I capelli gli carezzano la nuca ed il collo in maniera così elegante e pulita che Takao è tentato di prendere il telefono, puntarlo verso Shin-chan e strizzare le capacità dello zoom della sua fotocamera per immortalare quanto stia ingiustamente perfetto ogni dettaglio di questo ragazzo lunatico. Midorima incrocia le sue occhiate di tanto in tanto, aspetta sospettoso che gli venga rivolta la parola e Takao deve annaspare per cercare un modo di giustificare quei lunghissimi sguardi.

Ha una realizzazione devastante ad un tratto, dopo aver perso più di dieci secondi a fissare il pugno su cui ha poggiato il mento e la curva leggermente imbronciata delle sue labbra. 

_Oh no, oh no._ Kazunariha un attimo di panico e si concentra su qualsiasi altra cosa. Ma si ritrova a tirare fuori il cellulare e scattargli una foto prima ancora che Shin-chan possa reagire, allungando quelle bellissime mani affusolate verso il suo polso – e il suo collo – per punirlo di quella terribile violazione alla sua privacy.

 _Ho voglia di baciare questo ragazzo._

E’ un grossissimo problema. Davvero un problema enorme.

Fuori sta ancora nevicando. Forse l’oroscopo di quella mattina ha fatto piombare lo scorpione in fondo alla classifica. 

  



End file.
